Yugo (Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V)
Yūgo (ユーゴ, Yūgo), also written Hugo, is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is the Synchro Dimension counterpart to Yūya Sakaki (from the Standard Dimension), Yūto (from the Xyz Dimension), and Yūri (from the Fusion Dimension). He and his counterparts are the reincarnations of the Demon Duelist Zarc. Appearance Similarly to his dimensional counterparts, Yūgo has dual hair color. The front bangs of his hair are blonde and the base hair that sits on his head is blue. He wears a white jacket with red borders and yellow stripes on the sleeves, along with a white jumpsuit that has red, blue, and yellow stripes that meet in the center in a chevron pattern, white gloves, shoulder, elbow and knee pads, and gray boots. Yūgo and his dimensional counterparts' attire are all based on the color of the cards that their dimensions are based on. As such, Yūgo wears white like the color of Synchro Monsters. Unlike his counterparts however, the color of his hair does not correlate with his dimension, being blue and blonde rather than white. While staying at home, Yūgo wears dark green T-shirt. Personality Yūgo is very impulsive and short-tempered, especially when his name is pronounced incorrectly. Because of this, Yūgo frequently got into many fights against others, including Yūto, who incorrectly stated he was a pawn of Fusion, and the Ryozanpaku School Duelists who mistook him for Yūya Sakaki. However, he is actually a kind person at heart and recognizes that his short-temper can go too far, and apologized to Yuzu when it made her upset. He is also has lack of delicacy towards girls, which is shown whenever he tried to hug Yuzu and Serena despite their apparent discomfort, and when he made fun of Yuzu's body sizes without any hesitation. Once he has set his mind on something, he becomes quite unaware of his surroundings, not noticing Yūya despite the latter talking throughout his Duel with Yūto, though he was able to recall him later after stopping and thinking properly about the event. This extends to his Dueling to the point that it can affect his performance, though as Yūgo himself has noted when he is able to Duel seriously he does so with great skill. Yūgo believes that a by-the-books strategy is the wrong way to go while Dueling and that the flow of a Duel can change any minute, to the point where he is willing to trust in and believe in luck if he needs to. Yūgo harbors feelings for his childhood friend, Rin, getting embarrassed and blushed when Yuzu thought Rin was his girlfriend. He is very expressive in showing his feelings for Rin without any hesitation. He continuously expressed his affection for Rin by trying to hug either Yuzu or Serena whenever he mistook them as her. Yūgo speaks in a rough and somewhat vulgar manner comparable to that of a delinquent, especially when he is angry (often referring to others as "Temē" and often using the curse, "Chikusho!", which are rude forms of "You" and "Damn" in Japanese). This is also expressed in his writings, as shown on how messy his hand writing was when he filled the application paper for the Friendship Cup. Etymology His name, Yūgo (ユーゴ) is often confused with Yūgō (融ゆう合ごう, Fusion), causing most people (mainly the Resistance) to mistake him for a "Pawn of Fusion". This pun is also reflected by his Deck's archetype, "Speedroid", which is a sub-archetype of the Roids, a Fusion Summon-oriented archetype. Gallery Yugo and Rin.png Rin's image.png|Yūgo sees Rin superimposed over Yuzu's face. Tumblr nykkkqfSwH1rzcpvjo6 1280.jpg Rin and Yugo 116-3.jpg 20780624.jpg Navigation Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:Dimwits Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Manga Heroes Category:Fragmental Category:Female Category:Summoners Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Loyal Category:In Love Category:Protectors